


Coming Home

by Kon_El_of_Kandor



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon_El_of_Kandor/pseuds/Kon_El_of_Kandor
Summary: There was no way that she could tell anyone, and on the other hand there was no way she couldn't tell someone. The guilt was eating her alive, her time was short and Stephanie knew that there was no easy way to go about this. At least not by herself.Set in the years after season 3. Stephanie is not only in love with her teammate but she is also pregnant with his child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little explaining, this is set 5 years after season 2 and maybe 3 after season 3. depending on where they leave off. Tim is 20 and Stephanie is 19, you can understand why this is going to be a mess and why everyone is frazzled. 
> 
> For those of you waiting on Number 29, fear not for that story is close to completion!

There was no way that she could tell anyone, and on the other hand there was no way she couldn't tell someone. The guilt was eating her alive, her time was short and Stephanie knew that there was no easy way to go about this. At least not by herself. 

 

The others would start noticing her skipping out on patrol soon, but for now they believed her story of a bug keeping her grounded for the past three days. Three days she spent panicking or planning in her small apartment. 

 

Sheer panic and fear coursed through her veins as she held her phone with the contact on the screen. All she had to do was push a single button and she could share her secret. Or a single button and she could not only ruin her life but dramatically destroy everyone she’s cared about. 

 

No big, not for Stephanie Brown. 

 

Her phone dimmed as she stared at it, the only movement being the slight tremor in her hand as it shook. 

 

Steeling herself, she hit dial. 

 

“Babs, it's me. I need your help.”   

* * *

 

Stephanie followed Babs, deeper into the older woman's apartment. Cautious as to not appear overly stressed; despite knowing just how stressed she probably already looked. 

 

As they walked into the living room, she noticed that there was a cup of tea waiting for her on the small table. A smile graced Stephanie’s face and the comfort and warmth she had always associated with Babs, returned. 

 

“Sit, make yourself at home.” Babs nodded to the sofa next to the tiny table as she took the vacant spot next to the couch. 

 

Stephanie knew that Babs was waiting for her to start, yet stalled as she fiddled with the tea cup. This was it wasnt it? Suddenly this secret wouldn't be just hers anymore, maybe it would become closer to reality. 

 

Settling down the teacup she drew her feet up on the couch, it was a testament to how much Babs’ knew she was stressing, that she didn't say a word against the pet peeve. 

 

“I slept with Tim.” She whispered out into the almost quiet room, looking down into her lap to avoid looking at her most trusted friends disappointed face. 

 

Barbara sighed, “Stephanie, how could you do that to Cassie.” Stephanie had been expecting anger and maybe disappointment was worse especially coming from Babs. 

 

“That's the thing, this was back in March.” She hesitated, before continuing. “Back when he and Cass were taking a break. We both regretted it the next morning and swore we wouldn't talk about it. “ 

 

She  _ knew _ Babs would catch up on what she wasn't saying. She knew that Stephanie wouldnt come halfway across Gotham to bring up a one night stand. 

 

“Is that why you’re here? Because you thought he would reciprocate feelings and feel hurt that he didn't?” Babs tried finding logic in the better scenario and Steph knew it. Babs didn't want to jump to conclusions, knowing that Stephanie was smarter than to have unprotected sex with the guy she had been crushing on since she was fourteen. 

 

Except she had misplaced faith in Steph. 

 

“No. Well yes in a way but..” 

 

“But what? Stephanie, your worrying me.” Babs whispers almost as if horrified, if not of Steph then for her. 

 

“I'm pregnant Babs, and its Tim’s.” She puts her feet down from the couch and looks down at the floor. Her hands balled into fists at her sides while unshed tears threatened to fall. 

 

She hears Bab’s moving her wheelchair closer to Steph, and places her steady hand over Stephanie’s shaking one. 

 

“I can’t promise you this will be easy, but you’ll get through this. Thank you for coming to me with this, I promise you, that I’ll be here for you. If that means telling Tim, which by the way I really want you to, or by keeping it a secret.” 

 

Looking up as the tears finally fall Steph wraps her arms around Bab’s finding comfort in the arms of her once mentor and forever friend.

 

“Thank you Babs, thank you for being so understanding. I just feel so lost. I tried planning but I keep falling back to square one.” She speaks as she wipes her eyes dry, still very much cradled in her friends arms. 

 

“Baby steps Steph. First and foremost, are you going to keep the baby?” Right, realistically speaking there's no way Stephanie will be able to take care of the baby alone, but once again she’s reminded of her vast array of family and friends and she decides. 

 

“Yes, I'm not sure about raising it or putting it up for adoption soon after.” 

 

Babs held onto her friend for another warm few seconds before letting go. Smiling at the blonde girl she begins working. 

 

“So you said back in March? We’re in May now, so that gives us a timetable of seven months or around November/December….” 

 

Stephanie walks into her own apartment a little while later, feeling better about her situation. Babs was a guiding light in the harsh winter storm of her life. Crawling into bed, she pulls out her phone and scrolls through various social medias, trying to relax before drifting off. 

 

She finds a particular post that breaks her newly mended heart. 

 

Its a photo Tim recently posted of him and Cassie. It’s at the manor and in the background she could see Dick, Jason, Bruce and Damian all in the pool, all in various ridiculous positions trying to photobomb the picture.   

 

In the foreground Tim and Cassie are sitting by the edge of the pool in each others arms while they look at the camera. Smiling. Tim is completely soaked while Cassie is dry, and Stephanie is on the verge of tears yet again as she reads the comment at the bottom of the photo. 

 

_ No one I’d rather be with than her. Here’s to 5 years.  _

 

She turns her phone off and rolls over as silent tears roll down her face. 

* * *

 

Barbara had left her with time to think over the idea of telling Tim, but there was no way that would be easy. She could possibly lose her friendship with Cassie, and Tim might not even believe her. 

 

_ Of course he’d believe you.  _

 

Traitorous feelings bubbled up in her stomach as she remembered confessions of similar feelings erupted between them. 

 

_ “I’ve thought of you so much since we were kids in red and purple spandex. I never had the strength to tell you. Not until now. ”  _

 

_ “You mean not until there were no consequences for you.”  _

 

_ “Steph, that’s not what I mean.”  _

 

_ “Then what do you mean.”  _

_ “I don't know! I feel safe, comfortable and stable with Cassie, but with you its fire and its exciting. It's been this way since you hit me with that brick way back then. I just didn't know what to make of that.”  _

 

_ “Why are you telling me this now?”  _

 

_ “I don't believe I’m going to get back together with Cassie and I don't expect anything from you, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. It wasn't fair to Cassie and so I ended it, not to get with you but to be honest to her and to be honest with you.”  _

 

Closing her eyes, she sighed to herself. Tim had been honest with her. It was only fair that she would be honest with him as well.

 

Rubbing the nonexistent bump, she thought. 

  
_ “If nothing else, baby, you’ll always have someone to fall back on.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. This might be longer than I expected.

First things first. Before this goes wildly out of control, Stephanie needs to tell Tim. Before he finds out through someone else. She just wishes this was on better terms, that they meant something more to each other before they took this huge step. 

 

The confession of feelings argued that yes they did feel something for each other. Despite that, Tim hadn’t chosen Stephanie. He chose Cassie. 

 

Frustration made itself evident on her features, there was no way she’d be able to think clearly and hatch out a plan to tell him. She couldn’t just walk up to him and blurt it out. Well she  _ could  _ but she didn’t feel that was the wisest thing to do. 

 

It’s what she was going to do in essence but the way she phrased it would take some time to figure out. 

 

In the meantime she could bash some heads in of the lowlifes who thought they could prey on the innocent. 

 

Now realizing she was fighting for two instead of just herself, she’d have to adjust. Not wanting to risk the health of her child, yet still feeling the glee from fighting crime. 

 

Stephanie would miss going out three nights a week to fight, and if she put in a request to have someone take over her territory without explanation this would look a lot worse on her. 

 

She has an explanation for her child’s grandfather, the child in question. But not was not the time for that scary conversation. One revelation at a time. 

 

Stepping out onto a rooftop not to far from her secret hideout. She pinged Oracle from her comm. 

 

“Spoiler reporting in for the night.” She said as she began her patrol of southern Gotham per her usual schedule. 

 

She hears the telltale click of the line becoming private before she hears O hiss. 

 

“I get that you’re your own person, but why did you think going on patrol was a good idea?” 

 

Sighing, she knew she’d face resistance the second she put on the mask. She always did, didn’t she. 

 

“Yes, but I’m going stir crazy. I need something to do.” She argued, a losing argument as far as she could tell. 

 

“Something that could potentially get your child killed? Is that really the best course of action here Steph?”

 

Stephanie knew Oracle was right, she knew she had other outlets for her aggression. Heck she knew the risks as well. 

 

“One night out. Last hurrah of sorts. No muss no fuss.” Stephanie raps out hoping to god that O will understand her. It'd be a miracle since she can’t understand herself half the time. 

 

“Just this once, but Red Hood is in your territory tonight. His drug shipment case has jumped ship and was stopped by the docks.” 

 

Stephanie groaned at the pun and acknowledged the intel O gave her. 

 

Subconsciously throughout the night she began using distance tools and going extra lengths to not be spotted. Becoming one with the night and shadows. Her mind drilling away at just how she was going to ruin everyone’s lives. A small seed of doubt began to develop. 

 

What if the bats rejected her. What if they paid her to silence her accusations of their heir. This not only weighed heavily on the crime fighting community but the Wayne’s public identity too. 

 

What a field day that would be, the young Tim Drake. A father at twenty-one. To have a bastard child, a rushed marriage to avoid any speculation. 

 

The only reason for his love, being the child that the mysterious woman carried. Wouldn’t that be her happy ending. 

 

_ It’s the ending you deserve. For not caring what this would do to him.  _ She couldn’t do that to him. 

 

Silently she picked off the men below her. Using the skills she learned from her time with the bats, would she ever be accepted now that she carried an heir to the Wayne legacy. 

 

An illegitimate heir? Would they hate her. She was so deep into her mind that she didn’t notice how quiet the men became. So much so that she could hear whispers from across the warehouse. 

 

Those same whispers arose from those hunting her, whispers of fear that Batman was upon them. She smirked and felt pride at knowing that she was just  _ that _ good. 

 

Or criminals are stupid. That’s a very valid point as well. Her patrol neared its end as three thirty rolled around. It’s when the early crowd began to rise for the coming work day. 

 

Even criminals apparently, had a bedtime. Slipping out of the warehouse, she got closer to the docks. She spotted her favorite rooftop, one with a view to the city line and even better view of the ocean. Not that there was much to see in the darkness of almost four am.  The sun was nowhere near close to rising, still Stephanie chose a nice little vent to sit on before simple gazing into the darkness. 

 

Kicking her feet against the vent, she let her mind wander. 

 

Tiny footsteps running from a room being chased by someone much bigger. A tiny squeal let out by a beautiful boy as he’s carried into the arms of a very familiar person. 

 

Tim smiles at the toddler, blowing raspberries into his hair before turning to face her. Grabbing the little hand and making a little gesture he asks Stephanie in his baby voice. 

 

“Can’t catch me now, can you mommy?” 

 

“Well now that you’ve caught him. You could at least change his diaper.” 

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at the expression Tim made at the thought of changing his sons diaper. 

 

Give him a murder scene and he’ll dissect it piece by blood piece. But give him a dirty diaper and he’ll go running for the hills. 

 

_ “Spoiler?”  _

 

_ Oh shit.  _

 

Oh shit. Someone was actually talking to her. Not dream her but actual her. 

 

Turning she sees the familiar red mask, alongside the body armor that makes up Jason. Standing not two feet away from her, something that she should have been able to notice. She should have been able to notice him a long time ago, it just went to show how far off her game this had made her. This did not bode well with her. 

 

“Huh? What’s up.” She asks before rolling her knees up to her chest. Placing her chin on them, she wishes she could continue that little Day dream. 

 

“You’re losing your touch kid. I snuck up on you completely. N you didn’t even notice.” He bragged but she couldn’t find it in her to continue their usual banter.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Her frustration had simmered into sadness. The realization that this was her last patrol hit her hard, the happiness that she usually got on a night off no longer applied. Toward end of patrols it was hard to get her calm down, she loved this job more than she had ever loved anything. The idea of giving it up was a hard pill to swallow. 

 

In a way she was going on a almost year long vacation from crime fighting. 

 

_ Vacation. As if.  _

 

Unbeknownst to her, Jason shifted behind her. A little off from her lack of spirit, he notices her downcast. Concern grows, she feels him sit next to him. 

 

“What’s wrong kid? You’re usually bouncing off the walls after a patrol.” He isn’t wrong, she doesn’t know why patrolling gives her the extra energy, and makes sleeping usually more difficult. 

 

“I’m not doing so hot today.” She replies and tries to think of a better way to articulate her thoughts. 

 

“Shit, kid. Anything I can help with?” Stephanie appreciated his concern. From a fellow narrows kid, she knew they had to stick together. 

 

“Yeah, but I can’t really go into details. It’d be unfair to him. Unfair to Tim I mean, and uh It’s about Tim.” She tries to start. Not knowing how to phrase it without giving the extremely dead give away. She didn’t want his entire family to know before she told him. 

 

“I think I need to stay away for a while, I’m giving up Spoiler. Not completely. But just until I get this sorted out.” She finishes lamely, throwing caution into the wind. 

 

There’s a good chance Jason knows about Tim and Stephanie, seeing as Tim is more comfortable around him than Dick. 

 

Not that Tim wouldn’t tell Dick, just that Jason is less likely to disapprove of his actions. 

 

As Jason loves to say.  _ Shit happens _

 

Standing up Jason moves around to stand in front of her and he grips her shoulders to keep her from leaving. 

 

“Hold up. Time out, we’ve had the boy talk before. Guys ain’t shit when it comes to your life. You first then a boy. Especially Tim’s dumbass self. No you’re not giving up Spoiler because a boy doesn’t like you.” Jason finished his rant. It also solidified the theory she had; Tim had told no one of their encounter. Not even his brothers. What that says about him, doesn’t sit well with her. She was his secret, dirty little secret.  _ Fuck.  _ Stephanie looks up to him with tears in her eyes as she’s reminded of just how much these bats mean to her. 

 

And how much she means to them. 

 

Wiping the tears from her eyes she shakes her head. “It’s not that, well it’s completely that. But it’s not because of him and Cassie but it’s totally because of him and Cassie. I just need to tell him, and then I’ll go. I don’t even think I’ll leave Gotham. Just crime fighting. Does that make sense?” She asks as she places her arms around herself. 

 

She feels Jason shift closer to her. 

 

“Kid we’re cut from the same cloth. You and I both know you wouldn’t give up this gig unless it was actually important. I trust that this is a valid reason, plus we both know Tim might be a super genius but when it comes to you, he’s a regular boy.” 

 

Nodding Stephanie smiles, but the tears in her eyes persist. 

 

“I know he wouldn’t leave Cassie and I don’t want him to, I just need to come clean to him. He deserves the truth, and this isn’t something I can live knowing I didn’t tell him.” 

 

Jason just sighs, she hopes it didn’t come off as teenage girl stuff. despite the fact that she’ll only be a teenager for a few more months. This was the reason she had come to Jason, Jason who hated beating around the bush and gave you the cold hard truth. No matter how hard it was to hear it. 

 

“I’m going to be real with you for a frightening second. N don’t tell Tim I told you this. But I wish he would have gone with you. As much as I love Cassie, she doesn’t get him the way you do. You’re the spark in his eyes, and he lights up when he talks about you. It’s different when he’s with you and the family noticies. We’re detectives and most importantly.” He says with a look in his eye, aimed directly at Steph’s soul. A look of faith and trust, that in her eyes, was misplaced. She didn’t deserve their undying faith. She was nothing but a kid who followed Robin long enough to be considered a part of their family. Jason continues over her internal shame. 

 

“We look out for each other.” He finishes. Dusting off his uniform, he tips his helmet at her. 

 

“Thanks Red. I really needed that.” She whispers softly. 

 

“As you already know, I’m here for you kid.” He salutes to her and dives off the side of the rooftop. 

 

Knowing Jason, this little heart to heart would have left him a little emotionally overwhelmed. Not that he would let Stephanie know. 

 

Sitting up, she sees the wisps of pink and orange slowly grace the sky. Sunrise was coming, and she was running out of time. Her hands began to shake as she grappled away from her spot. Toward the apartment that she knew Tim was staying at. 

 

Cowardly she had wanted to check the penthouse and argue that she had searched for Tim. She knew full well that he didn’t stay at the penthouse if his patrol ran late. Opting for the small hidey hole that was his apartment on the east side of town. 

 

She landed outside his window on the fire escape, and stored her grapnel away. 

 

She slid open the window and climbed inside. She slipped off her mask and held it between her hands. 

 

Could she really do this? Could she really destroy the relationship of one of her best friends. 

 

She could technically just run. Run far away and live in peace with her little one. Use the little money she had stored away, get a job or two. 

 

_ What about spoiler? What about the mission?  _

 

She’d give it up for her baby and she knew it. Stephanie had known she was pregnant for a couple of days and she was already protective of it. 

 

She could, she would. She would raise him, she was dead set on it being a boy, and she could do it all on her own. 

 

Making up her mind she turned to leave, only to be met with Tim Drake himself, opening the door from his bedroom. 

 

A little puzzled at her sudden appearance, he questioned her. 

 

“Steph? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” He gets out right away as he walks closer to him. 

 

He’s recently taken a shower by the distinct wet hair, but hasn’t had the chance to put on any real sleepwear as he’s only in shorts. 

 

“I-.” Is the only thing she’s able to get out, worriedly he gets closer only for her to stick a hand out and stop him in his tracks. 

 

“Steph you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” He whispers as panic grips his lungs. She knows him, his mind is jumping to the worst possible. She wants to reassure him, she wants to  _ lie. _

 

If only she was here to reassure him. She doesn’t want his anxiety to sky rocket so she narrows the possibilities of his overthinking.  

 

“No one is hurt. Everyone’s fine, it’s about me.” She adds hurriedly. 

 

She takes his hand and moves him toward the couch, not bothering to remove some of the more obstructive parts of her uniform. Knowing there’s a good possibility that she’ll have to run out of here. She hopes all goes well so she won’t have to. 

 

“ I don’t understand, you’re spooked. You’re here as Spoiler, not Stephanie. I don’t I.” She stops him with a look. 

 

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, the shaking in her hands has developed into a sweat. 

 

She knows she’s going to destroy not only his life but also hers. There’s a chance he’ll stay with her, but she knows it won’t be out of love but out of necessity. 

 

She doesn’t want that. She  _ really  _ doesn’t. 

 

Tears start to spill as she thinks of what they could have become. That rescue op had gotten her to fall for the kid in the weird sunglasses. It wasn’t until she gave him a brick to the face that solidified her infatuation with him. 

 

She was so close to admitting her feelings, until she had seen him with Cassie one day and her heart began to break. 

 

From then on she had been his best friend, that always wanted something more. 

 

Her breath began to hiccup and his eyes grew into terror. 

“Stephanie what’s wrong, you’re killing me here. What can I do, what’s-.” 

 

Wiping her tears she shakes her head.

 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m giving this up. Spoiler, the capes and mask. I think I’m going to leave. I’m not a hundred percent sure on that front.” She confides in him, glancing up solidifies her decision. 

 

He’s frozen to the spot. His mind working faster than ever. 

 

“What. Why. What happened. You’d never leave, you can’t. I don’t understand what. Why! Leaving?!” He's a jumble of words and she hasn’t even said the most important part of her visit. 

 

“Is it about me and Cassie? Jesus Stephanie I’ll leave her if it means getting you to stay. I just didn’t think our crush would make you react like this. I’m sorry if it’s been hurting you and what happened back in March-.” 

 

“Tim stop.” She says as she scoots farther away from his grip. 

 

“It’s not you and Cassie. I’d never ask you to leave her.”

She steeled herself. Moment of truth. 

 

“It is about what happened. In March. Tim.  _ Fuck. _ ” She gets out, but notices his frame has frozen. As if he’s already connected the dots. 

 

“ _ Tim.  _ I’m pregnant.”

 

…

 

The small tremors in his hands grow ever larger. He lets go of her completely as his eyes stare in disbelief. 

 

“ _ Holy shit.”  _ He whispers mostly to himself. 

 

“Holy shit.” He says louder. “Fuck. Oh fuck.” He starts murmuring to himself. Almost as if he’s forgotten that she’s still there with him. 

 

His shaking grows until it’s encompassed him completely.

 

Oh shit. 

 

_ He’s having a panic attack.  _ She vaguely realizes. 

 

“Tim Hey. Breathe with me. It’s okay. You’re fine.” She says as she grabs onto his shoulders, not wanting to crowd him if touch is too much for him. 

 

“No fuck no it isn’t. Fuck Stephanie. What are we going to do. What are _ you _ going to do. We’re kids. I have a girlfriend. I-.” Tim goes completely white. 

 

“Cassie’s going to kill me.” He whispers to himself and grabs a hold of Stephanie’s hands. 

 

Taking a deep breath he holds it and she encourages his steps to calm his breathing. It takes a few more moments before he’s able to speak without a tremble in his voice. 

 

“First, are you okay. Why are you patrolling if you know.” He asks as he brings her closer to him. 

 

Out of all the scenarios she had thought of, she never considered that he’d believe her. She had thought he run her out of his life. Cries of disbelief or even of shame would come from him. 

 

She should have known, sweet Timothy Drake; would never have questioned her. The same Tim Drake that was raised by Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne; the two most accepting and kind people she’s ever met.  She should have known.

 

Her tears began to stream more and he quietly shushed her. “Steph, we need to calm down and talk. I’m not letting you leave to face this alone. If you’re leaving then I’m coming with you.” He says with such determination. 

 

If it was even possible she fell more in love with Tim Drake. 

  
  


_ Tim Drake that was dating Cassandra Sandsmark. _

 

Oh how her brain loved to remind her of how fucked she really was. 

 

“Tim, what are you going to tell Cassie?” She whispers. Knowing full well that sweet Tim will always want to be on the good side of anyone he met. 

 

He takes a deep breath,his heart still thundering so much so that she can feel it. 

 

“The truth, I know there’s not a chance she’ll stay with me. But at least she won’t think I lied when she finds out later down the line.” He slowly lets go of her. Making sure that she’s fine before excusing himself to get changed properly. 

 

Stephanie also thinks it’s because quietly, he’s overthinking it. She just dropped one of the biggest bombshells of his life. 

 

Behind the death of his parents, but a pretty big one. Tim is a very social person, but he does still need time to himself to analyze everything that happens. 

 

It seems this is one of those times as he takes longer than what is deemed necessary to change. Steph forgives him, knowing full well he could be panicking all over again. 

 

Walking back out Tim sits on the same couch as her but there’s a noticeable space between them. 

 

“What are you going to do? Do you know?” He asks a little out of order. 

 

“I know I’m going to see it through, I just don’t know if I can keep it.” She says as she rubs her arm with her right. 

 

A noise comes out of him and she looks up to see the war of emotions on his face. Planning out every scenario probably. 

 

“ _ Well,  _ we could keep it. God knows that we’re not short on money. Fuck we are short on experience and on time.” He plots out one of hundreds of options. 

 

Looking down he grips his hair, before continuing. 

 

“Growing up, my parents didn’t really stick around. That fucked me up Steph, I wanted my parents. I felt like I needed to make them notice me. After my mom died, Dad stepped up and by then it was too late. I had already grown up despite being fifteen. He tried I give him credit but he didn’t leave an impact on me like Dick and Bruce did.” He sighed before gripping his left wrist with his right hand. A tell tale sign of his anxiety spiking. She placed a hand on both of his and he sighed before dropping them. 

 

“What I’m trying to say is, I can’t live with myself knowing my kid is out there. Knowing that I’m not apart of their life. Knowing that I could be spending time with them. Bonding with them. It's not what I want.” He finishes with resolve in his voice.  

 

“We’re so young Tim. We’d have to give up the night life. Something both of us look forward to every night. The team won’t be our priority. This baby will.” She adds, knowing she’s avoiding the bigger question. 

 

“And what about us? You already know how deep I care for you. Will we survive this? If we haven’t gotten to know each other in a way that isn’t platonic. One night didn’t count and you know that.” He adds at her glance. Ever the genius he snuck out what she had been dreading being discussed. 

 

“The truth is Tim. I don’t want you to leave your life behind. I don’t want to be the reason why you have a midlife crisis at thirty because you gave up your young life at twenty.” She says with water in her voice. 

 

“Steph, I gave up being a kid when I decided to chase Batman and Robin around. I’ve never had a normal life, this is just another thing to come out of the decisions I’ve made. It’s time to own up to them. And if I’m being honest, I can’t picture myself being with someone else that isn’t you.” 

 

“You’re literally with Cassie right now Tim. Can’t you see that this will ruin what you have with her!” Stephanie’s voice grows as her eyes water yet again. 

 

“You’re happy with her! She’s happy with you. You could take the easy way out of this. Secretly usher me out and just pay support for it. No one has to know. No one  _ will know.”  _ She whispers the last part as her fate seemingly seals itself. 

 

“I’ll know. I don’t want that Stephanie. You don't know how much that hurt me just hearing you say it. I would never ever do that to you. To our  _ child _ . Can’t you see? It’s you that I want. Only you Stephanie. I’ve been trying to leave Cassie for a while now. I never had the reason, this were great but I stopped being happy. There’s no easy way to explain to her that I don’t feel the same way anymore. That’s why I broke it off the first time.” 

 

“Only to feel guilty because I had grown comfortable. And that’s no way to treat someone. She deserves better. I just wish it didn’t have to come to this for me to realize it.” Tim says with confidence. 

 

“Realize what?” Stephanie asks confused. 

 

“To realize that I want you. That I love you, that I’ve always loved you. It’s always been you. Only ever you.” 


End file.
